I Know You're In There Somewhere, Star
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: After the Love Sentence concert in 'Just Friends', Star's inner dark side is unleashed and only one person can stop it...MARCO. He must defeat Star in a duel to get through to who she really is. Can he do it or will Star's darkness be too much to overcome?


**Got another post 'Just Friends' story for you. This time, it's about Star's dark side, which has been unleashed by Jackie. The only one who can get through to Star is Marco and how he gets through to her...just watch.**

* * *

The Love Sentence concert has ended and Star has left a charred billboard in her wake. However, all is not calm in the world of Star Butterfly. She just saw Marco Diaz, the love of her life, kiss Jackie Thomas. To Star...that just wasn't right! As soon as Jackie and Marco left the stadium, Star confronted Jackie.

"JACKIE THOMAS!" Star shouted. "You stole Marco from me...without taking the time to see how I would feel! And now, you're about to pay the price for your misdeeds!" she said as an Orichalcos Duel Disk appeared on her right arm.

"Star, what's gotten into you?" Jackie asked.

"This isn't like you at all, Star!" Marco pleaded, trying to reason with her.

"But it's just like you to lie, cheat and steal from me, Thomas!" Star was unwilling to reason with anyone right now. But Marco was having none of that. He dropped his backpack, took out his Battle City Duel Disk and strapped it on his right arm. "Star, I know the real you is in there somewhere and if dueling you is the only way to bring it out, then so be it."

Both Duel Disks slid/folded into activation. Star and Marco then inserted their decks and the Life Point counters were set...

* * *

 _ **"TIME TO DUEL!"**_

 **Star: 8000**

 **Marco: 8000**

* * *

"Since the Love Sentence concert was my idea, I'll make the first move!" Star said as she drew her cards. 'This should be fun...' she thought. "I'll begin by activating my GUARDIAN TREASURE Spell Card! This lets me draw 2 cards, as long as I toss out the 5 I'm holding first! And here's the best part, I can continue to draw 2 cards each turn as long as Guardian Treasure is out on my field!" she explained. "I'll play a card face-down, then summon BACKUP GARDNA in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 2200**

"That's enough for now."

"Very well. My move, Star!" Marco said, drawing his card. "I call Queen's Knight to the field in Defense Mode!" he declared as a female knight in red armor appeared on his field.

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1600**

"That ends my turn."

Star got a smug grin on her face. "Is that all you got, Marco? Perhaps you lost your touch," Star said as she drew. "It's time to remind you why I'm better than Jackie...by reuniting you with the card that beat her when I dueled her! You remember my GRAVITY AX Spell Card, don't you? Well, let me refresh your memory - this card lets me bring out my GUARDIAN GRARL! And thanks to his new weapon, he gains 500 more points!"

 **ATK: 2500 - 3000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Guardian Grarl, STRIKE DOWN MARCO'S QUEEN'S KNIGHT!" Star declared as the lizard-like monster swiped its ax at Queen's Knight, destroying it. "That's enough punishment for now."

"Good. It's my turn! I play MONSTER REBORN! And I'll use it to bring back my QUEEN'S KNIGHT! Next, I'll summon my KING'S KNIGHT!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1400**

"Now for King's Knight's ability! When my King's Knight and Queen's Knight are on the field at the same time, I can automatically summon JACK'S KNIGHT!" Marco said.

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Now I activate BRAVE ATTACK! This adds the total attack power of all my monsters in a unified effort to take down your Guardian! However, at the end of the Battle, my Knights will be destroyed," Marco explained. "Now, my 3 Knights...STRIKE DOWN GUARDIAN GRARL WITH TRIPLE MAJESTIC SLASH!"

King's, Queen's and Jack's Knights charged into battle, under the influence of Marco's Brave Attack Spell...however, before they could reach Guardian Grarl...

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Reveal Trap Card! My Guardian Force Trap Card deactivates and destroys any Spell Card of my choosing, so long as there are no Guardian monsters in my Card Graveyard! So your Brave Attack card is no more!"

Marco's Spell Card shattered into pieces, signaling its destruction. 'No! My strategy backfired! I need a new plan...' he thought as Star drew her cards.

"I begin my turn by activating BUTTERFLY DAGGER! This gives my Gardna an extra 300 points! But that's not all it does! It also lets me summon my GUARDIAN ELMA!"

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Then, thanks to my Elma's ability, I'll activate GUARDIAN SHIELD from my Graveyard and equip it to Elma to give her 300 extra Defense Points! Now comes my Gardna's power, transferring my Butterfly Dagger to Elma!"

Guardian Elma:

 **ATK: 1300 - 1600**

 **DEF: 1200 - 1500**

"Now, Grarl and Elma, TAKE OUT HIS KING'S AND QUEEN'S KNIGHTS!" Star declared. On command, Elma stabbed Queen's Knight with her dagger and Grarl slashed King's Knight with its ax, destroying them both.

 **Marco: 6500**

"What now, Diaz? Just 1 knight stands between me and your Life Points...I end my turn."

Marco drew his card..."MY MOVE! I activate the Spell Card - FIVE STAR TWILIGHT! Since Jack's Knight is a 5 star monster, I can sacrifice him to summon the 5 Kuriboh Brothers!"

Kuriboh Brothers:

 **ATK: 300 x 5**

 **DEF: 200 x 5**

"Now by discarding a card, I activate their special effect...KURIBALL!"

The Kuribo Brothers formed a giant snowball, ramming into Guardian Grarl...

 **Grarl ATK: 1500**

"What have you done to my monster?" Star asked.

"My Kuriboh Brothers just weakened your monster, so your Grarl is only half the monster he used to be! Now, Kuriboh Brothers...TRANSFORM INTO KURIBABYLON!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1000**

"I'm not through yet! ACTIVATE CYCLONE!"

"NOT THAT CARD! That allows you to destroy any Spell or Trap of your choosing!" Star analyzed.

"That's right! And I choose your Gravity Ax, lowering your Grarl's Attack Points to just 1000! KURIBABYLON, ATTACK GUARDIAN GRARL!"

Kuribabylon rushed in, intent to destroy Guardian Grarl...but Marco's attack was blocked.

"ELMA, DEFEND! Thanks to my Guardian Shield, I can sacrifice it to block your attack and end your Battle Phase! However, using it costs me 500 Life Points."

 **Star: 7500**

"I'll lay this card face down and end my turn," Marco declared. "Your move, Star."

"Marco, you broke my heart...now it's time I bring you down!" Star said as she drew her cards. "And I have just the tool to do it! THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

"NO!" Marco shouted.

"This is all my fault...If I hadn't asked Marco out, none of this would've happened. Now Marco and Star are both in grave peril...because if either of them lose with the Seal in play, their souls may be lost forever..."

"Now all of my monsters get a 500 point boost! Additionally, whoever loses this duel, loses their soul..."

 **Backup Gardna ATK: 1000**

 **Guardian Elma ATK: 2100**

 **Guardian Grarl ATK: 3000**

"Grarl, ATTACK KURIBABYLON!"

Grarl punched Kuribabylon, splitting it back into the 5 Kuriboh Brothers and destroying it.

 **Marco: 5000**

"Sorry, Star...BUT YOU'VE JUST TRIGGERED MY TRAP! Go, ROPE OF LIFE! This card activates whenever one of my monsters is destroyed. Now by discarding my hand to the Graveyard, I can bring back Kuribabylon and give it an extra 800 points!"

Star grunted. Her plan was foiled by a Trap Card..."I'll lay this card face down and end my turn."

"My turn now! Here goes!" Marco drew his card..."I'll split my Kuribabylon back into the 5 Kuriboh Brothers! Then I'll have them take on a new form! Merge again, Kuribohs! And form...KURIBANDIT!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 700**

"Now I play my DARK MAGIC CURTAIN! By giving up half my Life Points, I can bring on my favorite monster! Arise...DARK MAGICIAN!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2100**

 **Marco: 2500**

"Dark Magician, ATTACK GUARDIAN ELMA NOW!"

Dark Magician raised his wand and launched a stream of dark magic at Elma, but once again, Marco's assault was stopped.

"GUARDIAN FORMATION, ACTIVATE!"

Elma flipped to Star's back row, saving her from Marco's attack.

"She's safe, thanks to my Trap Card! Guardian Formation allows me to move a monster to any open Monster Card Zone and thanks to the Seal, I get another row of monsters! That means you can't get to Elma without first getting past my front row! Now the time has arrived to play my ultimate monster! But first, I'll activate CELESTIAL SWORD - EATOS! This lets me draw twice!"

Star resolved the Sword's effect before getting a smug smile on her face. "Now to play the card that destroyed Jackie when I dueled her...MEET GUARDIAN EATOS!"

Star slapped the card on her Duel Disk and a Native American/angel hybrid monster appeared in front of her.

 **ATK: 2500 - 3000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Like me, my Guardian Eatos has been consumed by darkness...NOTHING CAN STOP US NOW!"

 **Eatos ATK: 3300**

"I beg to differ! I ACTIVATE KURIBANDIT'S EFFECT! By sacrificing him, I can draw 5 new cards! I keep all the Spell and Trap Cards and send all the monsters to the Graveyard!" Marco had drawn Magical Hats, Gazelle, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, Electromagnetic Turtle and Magical Pigeon. "I kept 2 and discarded 3."

"Then the strength of the 3 monsters you tossed out get added to my Guardian..."

 **Eatos ATK: 7000**

"You're about to pay the ultimate price for breaking my heart, Marco Diaz...WITH YOUR SOUL! Eatos, WIPE HIM OUT!"

Eatos raised her sword in an attempt to destroy Dark Magician and take Marco with it...but then, her sword shattered.

 **Eatos ATK: 3000**

"WHAT?!"

"Allow me to explain. A few moments ago, I discarded 3 cards. One of which was my Electromagnetic Turtle. When my opponent declares an attack, I can banish my Electromagnetic Turtle to negate the attack and end your turn on the spot."

"CURSES! I end my turn!"

"My move now! I summon BIG SHIELD GARDNA in Defense Mode! I'll also switch Dark Magician to Defense Mode! Then I'll play one more card face-down."

"You can't win a duel with just defense, Diaz!" Star mocked. "All you're doing is stalling...and I'm afraid you've just run out of time! EATOS, DESTROY THE DARK MAGICIAN!"

As Eatos charged up her attack, Marco prepared a little trap for Star...

"MAGICAL HATS, MATERIALIZE!"

Marco's monsters were covered up and shuffled by the Magic Hats! STAR HAD MISSED THE MARK!

"I MISSED?!"

"That's right! Magic Hats shuffles my monsters! Why don't you try again?"

Star growled..."Elma and Grarl, FIND HIS DARK MAGICIAN!"

Elma threw her dagger and Grarl punched another hat...but both missed!

"NO! Both those hats were empty! But how?"

"A good magician never reveals his secret."

"I'm not done yet! I play my ROD OF SILENCE! This lets me play another Guardian monster! Say hello to GUARDIAN KAY'EST!"

 **ATK: 1000 - 1500**

 **DEF: 1800**

"My turn's done."

"While mine's just beginning! Here goes!" Marco exclaimed, drawing his card. "I'll begin with my GRACEFUL CHARITY! This lets me draw 3 new cards and discard 2. Then, I'll activate CARD OF DEMISE! This lets me draw 5 new cards, as long as I discard my hand in 5 turns!"

As soon as Marco drew his cards, he smiled. He got just the card he needed to turn this duel around. "Sorry to disappoint you, Star..."

"OH NO! Did you draw what I think you did?"

"I'VE DRAWN THE EYE OF TIMAEUS!"

"NO WAY!"

"Now, Timaeus...ARISE!" On Marco's command, the green-scaled dragon flew in. But Marco wasn't done. "Next, I merge Timaeus with Dark Magician! Come forth...AMULET DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2900**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Amulet Dragon gains 300 Attack Points for each Spell Card in the Graveyard. At last count...I have 8 Spells in my Graveyard, giving my Dragon 2400 more points!"

 **Amulet Dragon ATK: 5300**

"This can't be good..."

"NOT FOR YOU! Amulet Dragon, attack and destroy Guardian Eatos now!"

Amulet Dragon launched a rainbow beam from its gaping mouth and Dark Magician's wand, destroying Eatos.

"EATOS!"

 **Star: 5200**

"I'm not done! I play DOUBLE ATTACK! This lets my Dragon attack again! DESTROY GRARL!"

 **Star: 1900**

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, DIAZ! NOBODY SENDS EATOS TO THE GRAVE! NOBODY!"

The Seal started pulsating, baffling all spectators, Jackie included.

"Why is the Seal doing that?" Jackie asked.

"My Guardian Eatos is a creature of light and purity...when it's destroyed, a creature of pure darkness takes its place. So now...WELCOME MY GUARDIAN DREADSCYTHE!"

 **ATK: 2500 - 3000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"When Dreadscythe appears, my Reaper Scythe Spell Card automatically activates, giving my Guardian an extra 500 points for each monster in my Graveyard!"

 **Dreadscythe ATK: 4000**

"That ends my turn. Hit me with your best shot, Star!"

Star drew her 2 cards..."You seem pretty anxious for someone who's about to lose everything. First, I'll switch my Dreadscythe into Attack Mode. Next I'll sacrifice every other monster on my field so my Guardian can absorb their power!"

"Are you out of your mind, Star? Your inner darkness is clouding your mind! Do you realize what you've done?"

"I know exactly what I've done! I've added 1500 more points to my Dreadscythe!"

 **Dreadscythe ATK: 5500**

"My Guardian Dreadscythe is 200 points stronger than your Amulet Dragon! Good riddance, Timaeus...GUARDIAN DREADSCYTHE, RID THE FIELD OF HIS DRAGON NOW!"

Dreadscythe swiped its weapon, destroying Amulet Dragon.

 **Marco: 2300**

"My move! I begin with Card of Sanctity! This forces us to draw from our decks until we both hold 6 cards!" Marco explained. "Looks like I've drawn my Watapon! That means I can special summon it to the field! But he won't be out long, because I'll sacrifice it to summon DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!"

 **ATK: 2000 - 2300**

 **DEF: 1700**

"I'll lay a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's time I put you out for good...and I have just the card to do it. OBEDIENCE! Now when my Guardian attacks, I can force its target into Attack Mode! Guardian Dreadscythe, END THIS DUEL!"

Dreadscythe geared up for an attack, but...

"ACTIVATE FACE-DOWN CARD! MAGICAL PIGEON!"

The Dark Magician Girl became a pigeon!

"My Magical Pigeon card allows my Dark Magician Girl to escape an attack by transforming her into a Pigeon Token for one turn."

Star was foiled again! "I'll play 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"Very well. It's my turn! DRAW! It's time for you to take responsibility for what you've done, Star! I ACTIVATE...UNDERWORLD CIRCLE!"

"WHAT?!"

"Now...WITNESS YOUR TRUE DARKNESS!"

Star, Marco and Jackie were engulfed in a cloud of darkness as Dark Magician Girl and Dreadscythe vanished.

* * *

"What happened to our monsters?"

"The Underworld Circle destroys all monsters on the field and banishes all monsters in our hands and decks. From this point forward, we're only allowed to use monsters from our Graveyard!" Marco explained as he and Star were soon transported to the Card Graveyard. Then a vision of a young Star appeared.

"I remember this...this was the day I met Pony Head!"

Star and Pony Head met on her 3rd birthday. Since then, they did everything together, even putting frogs in all the servant's beds...

"Oh my...I pulled all those pranks...I spied on you and Jackie, Marco. I caused Jackie's skateboard to have a blowout..."

"That's right...your inner dark side has corrupted you and now the Seal is trying to turn you into something you're not!"

* * *

"Please, Diaz...the Orichalcos has given me the tool I need to finish you off! RETURN, DREADSCYTHE!"

Dreadscythe had returned! But how?

"My Underworld Circle card should've destroyed all monsters in play, then it forces us to remove all monsters in our hand and deck from the game for the rest of the duel! That's why my Dark Magician Girl is gone!"

"My Dreadscythe's special ability allows me to eliminate a card in my hand to prevent his destruction! You'll have to try harder than that to beat me, Diaz!"

Marco had to think up a plan and fast!

"Underworld Circle allows us to summon monsters from our Graveyard...however, yours is off limits thanks to Dreadscythe! With the power of Underworld Circle, I can summon back my DARK MAGICIAN! I'll then play 1 card face-down. Your move, Star!"

Star drew her cards..."YOU'RE DONE! DREADSCYTHE, END THIS DUEL!"

"Wrong, Star! Underworld Circle brings back my Jack's Knight!"

"So what? You're still through, Diaz! ATTACK THE DARK MAGICIAN!"

"Big mistake! REVEAL ZERO GRAVITY! With this card, all monsters on the field change their battle modes! So your Dreadscythe is stopped cold!"

Marco saved himself again! Or so he thought...

"Nice move...or it would've been if not for my Trap! SPIRIT HUNTING! This lets my Dreadscythe pick up where it left off and destroy all monsters you control! DREADSCYTHE, CONTINUE YOUR ATTACK!"

With one swing of its scythe, Star's Guardian destroyed both of Marco's monsters! It was Marco's turn now.

"My move! And my Spell Card lets me bring back my Dark Magician Girl! Next, I banish the top 2 cards of my deck from play so I can activate this! MY ALTAR OF RESTORATION! This lets me rescue another card from the Graveyard! The card I choose is EYE OF TIMAEUS! Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl...COMBINE TO FORM...DARK MAGICIAN GIRL THE DRAGON KNIGHT!"

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 1700**

"So, you think you can use your new monster's special ability to take down my Guardian..." Star mocked. "Show me what you got, Diaz!"

"I'll make you regret taunting me like that, Star! I activate Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's effect! By discarding a card, your Dreadscythe is automatically destroyed!"

"Guess again! I discard a card to prevent that from happening!"

So much for Marco's strategy...or so he thought. "I play one card face-down and end my turn."

"Time to finish you off!"

"Guess again! I play the effect of Underworld Circle! This lets me bring back my Queen's Knight!"

"Your strategy's not working, Diaz..." the interdimensional princess taunted. "Watch this...I discard a card to activate my ORICHALCOS SWORD OF SEALING! This negates your Dragon Knight's effects! Now, Dreadscythe...END THIS DUEL!"

On command, Dreadscythe swung his scythe, destroying Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight...but Marco was still standing tall!

 **Marco: 2010**

"WAIT! How can you still be standing?"

"I've activated my Reduction Barrier! This cuts the damage I would've taken to 10%, keeping me in the duel! It's my move now!" Marco exclaimed, drawing his card. "I'll use my Underworld Circle to bring back BIG SHIELD GARDNA! Next, I'll activate POT OF GREED! This lets me draw twice!"

Marco had drawn Spider Web...AND HERMOS! Just what he was looking for!

"I play my SPIDER WEB Spell Card! This lets me use a card in your Graveyard!"

"OH NO!"

"The card I choose...is MONSTER REBORN! And I'll use it to bring back GUARDIAN EATOS! Since Eatos has left the Grave, your Dreadscythe loses 500 points! But that's not all! I play...CLAW OF HERMOS!"

A red scaled dragon soon flew in to join Marco's other monsters. Marco knew what he had to do now.

"Hermos and Queen's Knight, merge together to form...GODDESS BOW! This doubles Eatos' Attack Power to 5000! Now I'll have her attack your Dreadscythe! And thanks to Goddess Bow, if her attack target isn't destroyed, Eatos can attack again!" Marco explained as Eatos launched arrows at Dreadscythe...a total of 6 arrows. "Since you have to discard a card each time your Guardian returns - once you run out of cards, your Dreadscythe is as good as gone!"

All 6 arrows hit their mark and since Star had only 5 cards in her hand, the 6th attack was the fatal blow for Dreadscythe, causing it to burn and vanish alongside Eatos.

"Eatos...thank you," Star said as Eatos ascended.

* * *

"Now do you understand what you've done? You let your jealousy get the better of you and nearly let your inner darkness consume you. But I knew the real you was still fighting, so I knew what I had to do. I had to make you see the error of your ways and help you conquer your inner darkness," Marco explained.

"One problem with your plan, Marco...the Orichalcos still needs to capture a soul. So why don't we finish this off and see who goes? My move. I activate my Soul Charge Spell Card to bring back every monster in my Graveyard!" Star declared.

"That's 4 monsters!"

"Correct...now my Graveyard is completely empty."

"That's true...now what?"

"I think you know, Marco. Each monster I brought back from the Grave cost me 500 points..."

* * *

 **Star: 0**

 **Marco: WIN!**

* * *

"Game over," Star said as her Life Points hit 0 and the Seal closed in on her, looking to take her soul. But nothing happened. The Seal of Orichalcos vanished. No soul was taken. Marco rushed over to Star's side..."Star, you okay?"

"What happened? Doesn't the Seal usually put on a big laser show after a duel?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah...and it usually takes someone's soul," Star continued.

"I have a theory - The Seal of Orichalcos is powered by the darkness within the person who plays it, but Star was able to conquer that darkness..." Marco theorized.

"So my soul was spared...I'M FREE!" Star said. "Jackie, I..." Star began.

"Say no more, Star...if anything, this was my fault. I just wish I had known about your crush on Marco sooner. I could've helped you!" Jackie told Star.

"I suppose now's as good a time as any to start fresh," Star responded as the trio started their skate home.

* * *

 **And that does it! I always wanted to write a Star vs. Marco duel scene and what better time than after 'Just Friends'! I'll leave you to figure out what duel of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series I based this off of...**

 **STAY COOL, EVERYONE!**


End file.
